


Aquaphobia

by KissMyAnthea



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: I have issues, M/M, fluff stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAnthea/pseuds/KissMyAnthea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nero is terrified of water. Dante just wants to help. Mostly fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aquaphobia

**Author's Note:**

> I should stop with the random stories with this pair....its getting out of hand.

Dante has heard about people having aquaphobia but this was damn right ridiculous. Nero was clinging to the life guards chair as if his life depended on it. Something as simple as this blew the elders mind. He had no idea Nero had a fear of water and by the looks of it, it looked bad. 

Nero came to the pool here in Lady's apartment complex along with Dante and Trish. He soon found to regret it. He figured with all the demons he's fought that this would have blown over, however it only triggered bad memories. Pushing in the number one reason he feared water into his mind. 

“Kid you came here in a pair of swimming shorts and you're not gonna go swmmin’?” Dante said in his signature sarcastic tone.

“Fuck off Dante!” Nero shouted hugging the tower tighter. 

Dante wanted to laugh but he didn't. Laughing at Nero wouldn't get him anywhere, infact, it would cause a fight and he didn't have the funds to repair any of the damage they could possibly cause. Plus he hasn't had a bullet to the head in days and he very much enjoyed that. So instead Dante tickled the teen. Kyrie slipped a few secrets to the elder the last time she and Nero stopped by the shop. Nero for a fact was ticklish on his belly and sides.

Nero squirmed a bit at first, but when Dante's fingers brushed up against his ribs, his squirming became laughter. Trying to pry away Dante's hands the teen let go of the tower. The elder the took advantage of the opportunity by hoisting Nero over his shoulder. The teen kicked Dante repeatedly until he was sat at the edge of the pool. 

Nero brought his knees to his chest and hissed at the water like a cat. 

“You know hissing at it won't change a thing.” Lady says reading some magazine. 

Nero glared. 

Comically Lady rolls up the magazine into a tube and yells through it like a megaphone. “Dante your pet it hissing at the water.” 

The elder rolled his eyes. Typical Nero. Dante sat down next to the teen with his legs in the water. His strong hands pulled Nero's pale legs away from his chest and into the water. At first Nero panicked, seeing Dante remain calm as can be made him relax. The water was a bit cold at first, but then slowly died out as he kicked his legs a bit causing little waves. 

“See? Ain't so bad.” Dante said looking at Nero with a cheesy smile. 

Nero smiled a bit looking down at the water. “Yea, I guess not.” 

It wasn't all that bad in Nero's opinion. Their was a little bit of a push every time he would kick up and down. Repeating the simple action actually tired his legs. For now resting them against the pool wall would do just fine. In his head this was an accomplishment. Getting this close to water was something Nero thought he'd never be able to do again. After the many incidents with drowning in the ocean back in Fortuna, water was something Nero steered clear of. Even the fountain in front of the church scared him. 

“Get a room!” Lady yelled throwing her sunglasses at Dante. 

Trish looked at her funny then shook her head going back to looking at the cute boys across from them. Nero looked up when he noticed that Dante got into the water. Due to the half demons height the water was just below his hips. The elders hands pulled on Nero's forearms, encouraging him to get into the pool too. Reluctantly, the white haired teen slipped in with a death grip around Dante's wrists. 

“Water isn’t scary Kid.” Dante said to the teen.

Nero pushed Dante away enough to make the elder go under water. Coming back up, a wave of water splashed on Nero's face. In defence he devil triggered. He received one of Lady's sandals to the back of his head to remind him that they were in public and most certainly not hunting. At any other time this would be okay, unfortunately Lady wanted to keep secret on what she did for a living. Nero turned back to normal and glaring at Dante. 

“Don't look at me like that. ‘M trying to help you get over your fear of water like a good samaritan.” 

Nero started to laugh. Hearing Dante use big words like that sounded out of place with his voice. 

“Do me a favor and never say that word ever again.” Nero said smiling. 

Dante sighed contently. From behind Nero Lady shouted something at the pair, but they didn't seem to care. The little phobia training continued the duration of their time spent at the pool. Dante was happy that he was able to help Nero with the phobia and help him conquer it. He even got as far as to getting the kid to float on his back. Still what bothers Dante was why Nero had such a phobia in the first place. He wanted to ask, but he felt as if he had already gotten into the kids personal space a bit too much today. He'd save the question for another day.


End file.
